


A Prophecy Fulfilled

by buckysmischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Greek AU, Persephone!Reader, Smut, hades!loki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysmischief/pseuds/buckysmischief
Summary: That one time Hades thought he could pull one over on the Goddess of Love.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Prophecy Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> @delusionalteenagewhispers on tumblr asked to continue this series so follow them for more! Chapter 2 is already posted :)
> 
> also follow me for more :) @buckysmischief
> 
> character list:  
> Athena - @stuckonjbbarnes  
> Aphrodite - Reader  
> Apollo - Clint  
> Ares - Bucky  
> Artemis - Natasha  
> Dionysus - Sam  
> Hades - Loki  
> Hebe - Wanda  
> Hephaestus - Tony  
> Hercules - Steve  
> Hermes - Pietro  
> Poseidon - Scott  
> Zeus - Thor

“‘Dite, darling, come back to bed will you?” **  
**

“I just have to let Cerberus out before he goes to bed, I’ll be right back.” You kiss Loki lightly on the mouth and lead the puppy outside. Pietro would be arriving to take you back to Mount Olympus in the morning. Loki was kind enough to set up the arrangement since it meant you’d be able to travel there more, living in the Underworld just wasn’t an option for you unfortunately.

Loki took trips to see you often, too, but he loves to be in his domain. He loves the privacy, the screams of souls echoing, being alone with you without a random God or Goddess barging in because _honestly does anyone knock on this damn Mountain_?

You open the door for Cerberus and watch as he chases the shadows, thinking about the week ahead. There were a few meetings you had to attend, punish a few mortals, catch up with Dani, and then Loki should arrive before Tony’s party.

“Come on Cerby, let’s go cuddle with daddy!” you scooped the hound off the floor and began your walk back to the master suite, finding Loki sound asleep you crawl underneath the black silk sheets and embrace yourself in your lovers warmth.

After you drift off to sleep, you find yourself having a curiously pleasant dream. You feel warm and tingly, which is odd because _are you supposed to be able to feel this kind of sensation in a dream_? Slowly the feeling of ecstasy begins building in your core, and you’re being pulled back to reality by the image of Loki in between your legs.

Once awake, he pretends not to notice and slips two of his fingers inside of you. As he began to suck on your clit, his fingers quickly found your g-spot and you knew you wouldn’t last much longer.

He takes a moment to look up at you, without slowing, to watch your body writhe around the sheets. “You can stop holding it in, little one. I know you’re awake, now come for me.” You pull his hair when he moans into your core, your moans loud enough to wake the dead.

A few minutes later, after you both have caught your breath, you curl up on his chest and begin to aimlessly trace your finger onto his skin. “Not that I’m complaining-”

“-I’d be offended if you were.”

“But what do you want? That was _too good_ for you not to want anything in return.” Loki picked you up and carried you to the washroom, Pietro will be here any moment and you rather him not see you in this state. It’s all the Olympians would be talking about for at least a week.

“Is it so hard to believe I only wish to please you in as many ways I can, especially when I won’t be seeing you for a few days?” he sat you down on the counter and began cleaning the inside of your thighs. You were still sensitive, but Loki was always gentle with you. When he needed to be, of course.

“No,” you smirked, “but according to _everyone_ , since you’re Hades, you’re supposed to be this mean man who will inevitably hurt me, that you naturally have bad intentions, things like that.”

“And you believe them?” he didn’t quite meet your gaze.

“No, never.” You raised a hand to his chin, tilting his head slightly so he would look you in the eyes, “I was just kidding, I know you’d never hurt me.” He leaned in to give you a kiss, but was interrupted by Cerberus barking at Pietro flying through the palace.

“We’ll pick this up in a few moons, darling. Now please, get your insufferable friend out of the Underworld.”

-

Once arriving, you and Pietro begin walking to meet Dani and his sister, Wanda, who had _no_ idea you were coming home today. “So, I assume you’re going to Hephaestus’ party?” Pietro, _Hermes_ , preferred to call all of the gods and goddesses by their godly names, but he answered to either. For everyone else, it simply depended on the occasion.

“Oh great, you’re back.” _Ares_. His friends called him Bucky, but you two were _not_ friends. ”One of these days, I can only hope Hades keeps you down there. Then maybe, just _maybe_ , I’ll get to live the rest of my life in peace.”

No one, not even you, knows why he has such a problem with you. You had your theories though, but only one stuck; you were basically opposites. He brooded around Olympus, and only lightened up when Steve and Sam were around. You simply let love guide you, and always tired to wear a smile.

“You know,” you spun around to face him, “if you just let me add a little love to your life it would probably help with, well, whatever problem you have with me.”

He turned around and mumbled, “You’ve done enough, Aphrodite.”

“What did you say?!” you yell, turning to Pietro, “What did he say? He’s such an ass!”

“I’ve got 50 drachma that says he’s in love with you but doesn’t know how to handle it.” he chuckles. “What’s that mortal saying? _All’s fair in love and war_? It fits the situation, don’t you think?”

You quickly dismissed his comment, there’s no way Ares feels anything for you other than animosity. For as long as you could remember that’s just how it’s always been with him; smoldering eye contact, hateful words, ignoring you entirely, and now he wants you out of Olympus entirely.

But none of that mattered right now, you were walking up the path to Dani’s house and nothing - not even Ares - could ruin being reunited with your best friends.

Before you could even announce yourself, Wanda is running out of the doors and pulling you into a warm embrace. “YN, you’re back! And you,” she eyes Pietro, “you couldn’t have given me a heads up she was coming back today?”

“Hebe, please, you know Hades would have my head if I went behind ‘Dites back.”

Before she could respond, Dani is pulling you away from the twins. “Aphrodite.. you bitch. How dare you leave me with these two for a month?!”

“Well hello to you too. Should I have just gone home? Besides, I thought you’d have been busy with Steve.” You giggle.

“I brought Hercules up a few times for her. She was _veeeery_ busy, if you know what I mean.” Pietro’s always one to diffuse tension, even if it’s friendly, and especially between the three of you. Sure, the conversations always start out at normal volume, but they never stay that way and if you asked him, he was certain someone was going to take it too far.

“Leave Steve out of this,” Dani pointed, giving him her best ‘ _you keep talking and I’ll end you_ ’ look, “I’m trying to be an angry best friend.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll take that as my cue to leave, I have official business anyways.” He gave each of you a hug, and flew off to gods know where. You had a theory that he was always running off to hook up with random mortals again, and Dani agreed. He was single, attractive, and had a very persuasive smile. Wanda on the other hand refused to think about her brother in that way at all, not even to give an opinion.

The three of you go inside and Wanda immediately began brewing tea, knowing there would be a lot to catch up on. She began by telling you the latest gossip around Olympus, like how Scott and Bucky got into a heated argument - no one knows over what - and Scott literally threw him into the sea.

“You’re joking,” almost spitting out your tea, “I would have given all my drachma to see that.”

“It was all… ‘ _you need to cool down_.’ ‘ _Don’t tell me to cool down_.’ ‘ _Fine let me show you how to cool down_.’ **_SPLASH_**! …Gods you should’ve seen the look on Bucky’s face when he came back out of the water.” Dani does her best to look simultaneously angry and half-drowned.

“Probably just as gorgeous.” you roll your eyes, taking another sip of your tea. “Don’t you look at me like that! The guy’s a major pain in my ass, but I’m not blind!”

As the night continued, tea turned into wine and the light gossip turned into full on conspiracy theories. Apparently Clint had a prophecy about one of the big three, and wouldn’t tell anyone what it was, only that “ _things are finally going to get interesting around here again_ ,” which meant everyone was naming off ways Loki would cause a riot.

“Which means it’s time for me to leave, it’s getting late.” you say your goodbyes and begin your walk home under the moonlight.

-

Waking up to the sun beaming on your face was something you’d never take for granted, it was what you missed most while staying with Loki.

But Scott, the idiot, had to go and ruin it. How? Oh, by riding a literal wave into your bedroom window and almost drowning you, of course.

“Scott, you fucking asshole, WHAT IS YOUR PROMBLEM!?” you scream, chasing him outside.

“You didn’t come see me yesterday, my feelings got hurt.”

Scott was the youngest of the big three, and he sure as hell acted like it. He was stupid and impulsive, the only reason you put up with his shenanegans is because he’s your oldest friend, you’d go to war for eachother.

“Please tell me you’re kidding, or so help me Zeus, I won’t stop Loki the next time you pick a fight with him!”

He stopped running and spun around, quickly grabbing you by the arms before you could run into him, “Am I not Poseidon, God of the Sea?” he mocks. “Does that mean anything anymore?”

“Ah, yes,” you push off his chest and bow, “All hail Poseidon, God to No One!”

Once again, you were being drenched in water. “You take that back, little goddess.”

“Don’t you _little goddess_ me, now clean this up while I attempt to find something dry to wear.”

You knew it wouldn’t take Scott long to clean up all the water, but deciding on an outfit was proving to be difficult. After what felt like an hour, you chose a light pink gown and gold accessories. But before you could put anything on, you hear an impatient Scott behind you, “Loki has one rule, Scott.”

“Yeah, and it’s a stupid rule. I saw you naked before he even remembered your name.” He wasn’t wrong. When you were younger, he would take you swimming whenever he could. What would the mortals call it? Oh, right, skinny dipping.

As you both got older, seeing the other naked never got uncomfortable. But when Loki found out, he _suggested_ to his younger brother that he should keep his eyes to himself. And you respected that, but Scott had to defy his brother at every opportunity.

Only after you were done changing did you turn around and respond to him, “I told you, I don’t want to be apart of y’alls sibling rivalry. Now really, why are you here?”

His usual smiling face turned serious, eyes no longer meeting yours, “Have you heard Apollo’s newest prophecy?”

_Not this again_. “Just that you or one of your brothers are going to do something that will shake this place up, but Clint is being tight lipped on who it’s about.”

“It’s about Hades.”

Something about the way Scott confirmed your suspicions made you feel uneasy. Your stomach was in knots, and your head felt light. Loki was always planning insane things, what could be so different about whatever he’s up to now? “What do you mean?”

“Nothing, that’s all I know.” He was lying, poorly, and you both knew it, “I was just wondering if you knew anything, you know, so I can be ready.”

You chose not to ask what he was hiding, you weren’t ready to accept there was a chance Loki was willing to do anything to risk your happiness.

“No, he’s not up to anything. He’d tell me.”

-

The days leading up to Tony’s party, and Loki’s arrival, went as expected. Meetings concluded without much of a fuss, except the occasional smart ass comment from Ares. But you got to spend almost all of your free time with Dani, Wanda, and Natasha, and that helped a lot. It was good to be home.

You had been spending the morning in Thor’s garden, away from all the chaos that was happening inside. It wasn’t that you didn’t want to catch up with Thor properly, but he didn’t just invite Clint and Sam, but Ares as well. You were in far too good of a mood to let him ruin it.

Surprisingly enough, it was Pietro who cut your good morning short by delivering that _stupid_ letter. “You’re the worst, you know that?”

“Don’t shoot the messenger, I don’t even know what it says!”

You ball up the piece of paper and throw it at his head, “He isn’t able to make it up here for a few days at least, he didn’t give a reason.”

“So he’s missing the party?” Clint asked, stepping outside.

“Don’t even bring up your stupid prophacy,” you could tell what he was thinking just by the look he had on his face, he was taunting you, “if he was up to something he’d tell me. He always tells me!”

Thor, Sam and Ares came outside as soon as they heard you yelling at Clint. It wasn’t his fault, you knew that. But he didn’t have to enjoy these situations so much.

“Maybe it doesn’t have anything to do with the prophecy,” Ares was leaning against a column next to Sam, you didn’t understand how anyone could stand to be around him for longer than absolutely necessary. “Maybe he’s just bored with you, maybe you’re not worth breaking up with in person, or _maybe_ whatever love spell you put him under has finally worn off.”

If you could throw the god into the depths of Tartarus, he’d already be down there. Who did he think he was talking to you like that, about _Hades_ no less. You took a moment to collect yourself - the only things you could feel at the moment were anger and hate, neither of which did you any good.

Once you knew you wouldn’t be calming down any time soon, you decided to leave. You gave Clint an angry glare while hugging Thor, Sam and Pietro goodbye. You planned on walking right past Ares like he wasn’t there, but you chose against it. You looked him in the eyes, “I don’t know what your problem is with me, but you need to show some respect. And get your facts right while you’re at it; it’s not possible for me to put a love spell on any godly being. Especially one as powerful as Loki.”

You stormed out, leaving the remaining gods in a state of shock. It wasn’t like you to react that way, even with Ares, when defending your relationship with Loki. He believed that what you both shared was strong enough, that your love didn’t need defending. But he wasn’t here, and wouldn’t be for awhile, so you did what you felt was necessary.

If you had stayed, you’d have seen the look of realization on Bucky’s face. You missed how quickly he composed himself before whispering to Sam, “ _Did you know she couldn’t do that_?” “ _Yeah, man. Everyone knows that._ ” And if you would have looked back after that, even for a second, you would have seen the look of longing on his face as he watched you leave.

-

Walking into Tony’s party alone wasn’t something you were excited about, so when you saw Scott lingingering outside you grabbed him by his hand and led him to the doors.

When you both entered, the party was in full swing. Dani and Steve were dancing like no one was watching. Clint and Natasha were observing, probably waiting to see if Loki would show up and fulfil the prophecy. Wanda and Pietro, along with some of the satyrs and nymphs, were listening to Tony tell one of his stories. You didn’t see Thor, Sam, or even Ares yet, but they were likely on their way.

It was odd not having Loki by your side, he seemed so excited about tonight and it felt wrong even being here. But after a long talk with Dani, she convinced you that he’d want you to be happy and to enjoy a night with all of your friends. Neither of you expected her to be so wrong.

“You know, we could just leave,” Scott whispers in your ear, “I’m sure Tony would understand. We could go night swimming, you love that.”

“As tempting as that sounds, I can’t. What if he shows up and surprises me and I’m not here?” Scott mumbles something under his breath, but you elected to ignore it.

When you started dating Loki, Scott gave you the space you needed. The two of you didn’t spend as much time together as you did growing up, but he was still very protective of you. Which reminded you, “So I heard you threw Ares into the ocean while I was gone.”

He began laughing so hard he almost spilled the drink he was making for you, “Yeah, yeah I did. Guys a real hot head.”

“Care to tell me what caused it?”

“That’s a story for another night, little goddess.”

-

The party was in full swing when Thor arrived, thunder booming, with Sam and Ares behind him. You’d never admit it, but you were secretly hoping Loki would be with them.

“You and your brothers are very dramatic with your entrances, have you noticed?” you ask, putting your head on Scott’s shoulder.

“It comes with the ego, you should try it.” he jokes.

“Scotty, I need help.” without explaining further, he picks you up and helps you to the bathroom.

“You’d think after all these years you wouldn’t be such a lightweight.”

“Maybe I just enjoy when powerful gods spoil me.” He let you down so you could have some privacy and waited in the hallway.

After you shut the door, he started hearing moans coming from the opposite wall. “ _Wonder who snuck away?_ ” he thought to himself, before quietly opening the door to sneak a peek.

“No fucking way..” he says to himself, eyes almost popping out of his head.

“What’s in there?” you ask. He slams the door without thinking.

“Nothing, that was quick. Let’s get back-” Scott had tried to hurry the both of you away before the occupants of the room got curious as to who slammed the door, but it was too late.

“Who dares interrupt-”

“Loki?” you ask, more confused than ever. He’s not fully out the door, but you can see enough of him to tell he’s naked. His hair is a mess and sweat is dripping down his chest.

“Aphrodite…” he began, but was interrupted by a pair of hands wrapping themselves around his waist, “Hades, punish them later. Come back to bed.”

“A nymph? Really?” It was Scott who spoke first, and he was livid.

“Mind your own business little brother.”

“No,” you cut in, “he’s right. Everyone was right.. How could you?”

He pushed the nymph off of him and wrapped himself in silk before stepping out into the hall, “Yn, please, let me explain.”

Before he can get any closer to you, Scott steps in front of you. “How about you finish what you were doing? We’re leaving. She doesn’t deserve this.”

Without a response, he picks you back up, but stops when he sees all of your friends blocking the path. “Come on, guys. Move.” he commands, carrying you through the crowd. Everyone was too shocked by the underdressed god, and the nymph opening the door to comprehend his words.

To everyone’s surprise, it’s Bucky who speaks first. “We all knew you didn’t deserve her, but none of us expected you to do this.”


End file.
